Josael
Captain Josael Misrah, raised in his foster care family as Jack Delmont, and known among his crew and the high seas as Slim Jim, is a pirate captain and adventurer. Upon the death of his maternal grandfather, Darjur, he is the last living descendant of the Misrah clan in Al Kharid. Although largely ignored by himself, he is also the bastard son of Caius Aren. Personality Josael has often been considered to have a brash attitude to his own machinations. Such as when he is providing counsel with others, he will often go through strenuous means to assert his opinion on a matter and press his own solution if it means achieving his goals. Reticent in his private dealings, he will almost never reveal his intentions unless they will culminate into achieving his desires. To Josael, the world is better off without perfection and although he may side with a faction, that does not necessarily mean his allegiances won't shift later should a better opportunity arise. However, this shouldn't be confused with his own genuineness since he is not Machiavellian in nature, but favors adventure more than anything. It should also be noted that Josael takes almost nothing seriously unless in dangerous circumstances. His comments towards bar patrons have been taken as misogynistic, xenophobic, and even racist, however, this was all said in what he finds to be good humor. As most are unaware, Josael is cursed with Aren blood, as he is the son of Caius Aren. During the War of Occupation in Misthalin, his curse of paranoia became evident as he was scouting for Union soldiers. Since reaching adulthood, he's able to maintain paranoia with thinking decisively in the face of overwhelming or dangerous odds. He's also well known for his penchant for ale and tobacco imported from the outskirts of Kharazi jungle, both of which may be used to subside his curse. Asof recently, he's grown an obsession with hunting magical artifacts, delving into sea lore, and loosely associating himself with the Godless faction. Appearance Josael has dark black hair and green eyes like his father Caius, along with a few distinctive Aren features. Kharidian heritage is apparent in his skin tone as his mother was from Al Kharid. His hair is usually twisted in small dread braids while he's also grown a full mutton beard. Most of his attire is an acquired meld of eastern and western gear since he has traveled extensively. His black captain's hat with red trim and raven's feathers becoming his signature, he wears it with pride since becoming captain of the Siren's Wail. He can often be seen wielding a white metal shortsword and an ornate crimson dagger he acquired in the captain's cabin of his ship after his mutiny. Biography Early Life Josael Misrah-Aren was born to Vasandra Misrah in Al Kharid nearly a year after she briefly held affection for Caius Aren. Her father, Darjur Misrah, found that a bastard in the family would be unacceptable. Once Vasandra died in childbirth due to complications of stress and a broken heart, Darjur took the babe Josael to Misthalin where he'd leave him in the care of the Delmont's; a farming family in central Misthalin. As he was named Josael by his mother but the Delmont's had trouble pronouncing his name, they called him Jackael or simply Jack for short. He was often teased by being labeled 'Jackal' by his foster father. Jack grew up with an understanding of his parentage based on the minimal mediation of a Misrah servant named Nedine. Upon the death of Jack's maternal uncles, Nedine sought him out hoping to take the boy back to Al Kharid, however, the Delmont's refused to allow him to be taken. This love the Delmont family held for the boy would be felt by him from then until much later in his adulthood. However, as a teenager, there was a brief stint in which Jack tapped into his Aren affinity for magic within his bloodline and casted a fire strike over a portion of the Delmont gardens. His foster father casted him out of the household after this incident, resulting in Jack to travel north where he'd arrive in Varrock. Despite being exiled from home, Jack would later forgive the Delmont's and vow to return with reparations for this mistake. Life In The City Having been exiled from his home, Jack took up residence in the slums of Varrock, renting a room from the local apothecary. For four gold pieces a day, he'd work in the apothecary's store and begin learning various ingredients used by the local magi to concoct potions. As he frequented the Blue Moon Inn, many of Jack's friends were the smalltime thieves in the city and he made several enemies of the Phoenix Gang. War of the Occupation During the invasion and occupation of Varrock by the Dragonkin Worshippers, Jack was caught stealing from a stall in the city square and would be thrown out of the southern gates to the city by the local authorities for this. This being the second exile in his life, Jack refused to uphold it. Unable to return to Varrock, he aided a local friend in sending supplies south to Lord Terrowin's Army; a rebel force rallied to take Varrock. He'd find work within the army and enlist as a footsoldier. Aside from assisting scouting parties, he saw action at the Battle of Lum-Bridge when his regiment took Union soldiers head on at the focal point of the battle, a bridge over the River Lum. Gaining nothing from this onslaught, he and a few other soldiers descended a hill and swam across the river only to arrive on the other side and flank Union soldiers. The battle would later be a minor victory for Lord Terrowin. Jack received no commendations as he was still in his late teens. However, he managed to collect a small income during his time in service. Once the war had ended and House Lansing rose to power in Varrock, Jack would return to the city and live out of the taverns. Meeting Andrus and Kandarin During one of his usual nights in the Blue Moon Inn, Jack befriended Andrus Vekon, a younger teen still not far from his age. Andrus would later employ Jack as a household guard to his family in order to prevent him from living in poverty and being indebted to the locals in the city. The young man now served House Vekon at their Varrockian estate. As he and Andrus became a great duo, they'd make a reputation for themselves around the city and it's outskirt inn's by drinking heavily with song or frequenting brothel's. Once the Vekon rose to power again in their home kingdom of Kandarin, Jack would move to Ardougne for a fresh start. The journey to Kandarin helped him realize that he had not seen enough of the world and therefore he received a commission in the Kandarian navy due to Andrus' connections. As an ensign, Jack served aboard the HMS Zwei-hander as a gunner and took action during the Cannonade of Oo'glog. He was later reassigned to the HMS Copernicus to assist in the blockade of Kardia. Once his contract with the navy had ended and the incumbent King Tyrek had murdered his own cousin and Jack's best friend, Andrus, he chose to protect himself by finally taking on his birth name of Josael Misrah. He'd then sign up as a cook within the Red Stripe Trading Company aboard the Titan. Sailing the High Seas Serving aboard the Titan for no more than a few days, the crew was shipwrecked after a fierce battle against Angus McPherson's man o' war and Josael would find himself waking up on the shores of Karamja. Desperate to survive and reunite with his crew, he foraged the area for food and stumbled upon a machete which he used to carve through the jungle along the shoreline in search of remnants of the Titan or his crew members. A few nights after the shipwreck, Josael arrived to find a deckhand Ned who was high upon a coconut tree attempting to retrieve fresh coconuts. Not only had he found Ned, but also the makeshift camp the crew set up at the beach nearby. Taking up his companion, Ned and Josael would go into the jungles for a hunt to prepare meals for the next several nights. It wasn't long before the remaining crew had been found by the Wallasalki, a merchant sloop of Red Stripe, and were taken aboard to join their crew. Josael resumed his post as cook although he managed to help out as a deckhand whenever necessary. He befriended more members of the Titan's former crew such as Liam and Bosun Skye. During a brief excursion to Brimhaven, the crew would purchase slaves from the local populace to serve as deckhands before setting sail for Port Sarim where they'd dock before continuing a voyage east. Spending time in Sarim, some of the crew including Josael would travel north to frequent Falador, namely the Rising Sun Inn. They'd establish a reputation for fierce brawls and would often be chased from the pub, only to return some days later. Bosun Skye even managed to recruit several deckhands from the tavern, most notably the surgeon and one of Josael's favorite companions, Doc. Josael bonded well enough with the crew that he'd become Bosun before their voyage to the Arc region of the Wushanko Isles. An Eastern Voyage Continuing eastward, the Wallasalki arrived in Waiko during a mid-day. The beauty and culture of the Eastern lands was a wondrous sight to Josael and he quickly came to admire the island. Once they docked and the crew ventured into the market, Josael and Skye would purchase some sake, rice patties, sushi, and exotic fish, from the market in order to fulfill the crew's bellies after a long journey. Whilst the deckhands maintained the ship, Josael wandered Waiko in search of brief misadventures. He found a small cavern during their stay in Waiko in which he'd use as a getaway location for rest, although he intended to bury his own accumulated valuables there much later. Discontent and boredom would soon settle amongst the crew as the Wallasalki remained in port much longer than necessary. It wouldn't take long before they each realized that the infamous Captain Porter and his mistress had been spending the wages on the island. Obviously, this caused chaos on the ship and in the absence of the captain, Josael and Bosun Skye devised a plan to mutiny. A Mutiny Amuck In the late evening on the 35 Raktuber, the sea winds howled against the sails of the Wallasalki. However, the ship didn't find itself at sea. Instead, they had all spent several weeks docked at Waiko while the captain spent their wages ashore in the local market. Bosun Slim Jim and Master Skye were seen mingling often among the deck, speaking to various crew members and ensuring their loyalty to the ship. Once Captain Porter had returned with his paramour Rosa, the crew seemed to be prepared, or at least hoping, that they'd cast off into the sea on another voyage to the West. But this was not so. "Cap'n, are we finally leaving this island? Eyes are getting soggy we've been here so long." Asked the bosun, arching a brow. "Nay, bosun. Stay your tongue and watch the scalley's for me, eh?" The captain replied coldly, a gust of sake on the man's breath. Without another word, Captain Porter had entered his cabin with Rosa and wouldn't return for the rest of the night. With a single nod to Skye, the cogs were in motion. Silently, the ship crept off into the night and coasted along the calm seas. Slim took to the helm, his eyes adjusting in the night to look for splotches of dark shadows along the ocean horizon, their only torch to the darkness being the constellations in the sky. Once a figure had been seen in the distance, casting a pall over the stars ahead, it was notably a hill of sorts and sure enough, upon sailing closer at half-mast, the outline of a small island became dimly visible to the crew. The cap'n and his wench slept quietly the entire way, their bellies full of the rice wine. It was near midnight by the time the ship made it to this small uncharted isle. The first to awake the Captain and his mistress were two bulky Karamjan slave men, clad in boiled leathers they had recently been given. In a frenzy, they awoke Porter and quickly escorted he and his mistress from the cabin. The captain was flustered, asking a series of questions to his crew. Hushed silence was all they received in return as they were whisked across the deck and towards a rowboat. Slim and Skye appeared just as they were rushed into the boat. Slim possessed a tricorne and after a brief gesture in which he dusted it off briskly, he donned the hat and gave Porter a cheap grin. "Lower them down and ensure they make it ashore." The two Karamjan men rushed into the rowboat amid the raging shouts from Benedict and the cries of his mistress. They would set off into the night, seen only by a single lantern. Taking a rigging into his own left hand, Josael stepped upon the barrier of the starboard just above where the rowboat had been lowered. He looked among the crew, his body swaying to and fro as he gripped the thick rope tied to the mast. "To the only countrymen and kinsmen I ever knew, look amongst yerselves and tell me of a time when we were truly rewarded. For all the soldiers and kingsmen of our homelands, there is naught a more sturdy and capable crew I'd trust my wits with. You are fine men and women, wrought by the sea itself and bred aboard the Wallasalki. But I say to you now, we have but one chance tonight to make a legacy for ourselves. To do what should've been done the moment we disembarked in Waiko and saw the greed in that man's eyes," he pointed in the direction of the rowboat and the cries of Benedict Porter. "But no more shall we wipe the sweat off our brow for 'im- that sea urchin of a man. No, as free sailors we will take this ship for ourselves." He looked amongst the crew once more, narrowing his eyes. "Any man or woman who disagrees, you are certainly free to walk the plank and swim ahead for your beloved. But for those who stay, let you be a free peoples. May you squander in the riches of the green lands to the west, the silk routes of Kharidian vessels, the tropical jungles of Karamja, and the salty archaic treasures of these 'ere eastern lands! Let you be free, lest you want nothing but shackles. And let me, your Captain, steer you justly towards fame upon our ship-... the Siren's Wail!" And so, Josael took the captaincy of the ship. Upon the return of the two Karamjan escorts from marooning Captain Porter and his mistress, the Siren's Wail set sail for the Kharidian Desert. The ship anchored in a small cove off the southern shore of the mainland not far from the mouth of the River Elid. Josael would then find ways to smuggle himself and a few of his crew into Menaphos from Pollnivneach via a ferryman so long as they complied with local laws so as to avoid raising suspicion. This policy of adherence to Menaphos customs and laws would be strictly enforced by Josael and those who disobeyed would soon find themselves without a ship to serve aboard. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Aren Category:Misthalin Category:Sailor Category:Kharidian Category:Pirates Category:Adventurer Category:Mercenaries